


Snowball Fights

by sea_jays



Series: Winter Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_jays/pseuds/sea_jays
Summary: Shallan knew what would happen when she threw the snowball, but she did it anyway.
Relationships: Shallan Davar/Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Series: Winter Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589764
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only halfway through Oathbringer, and I have very little memory of the first book, so the characters are probably a bit OOC ... I just really wanted to write about this lovely OT3.

Shallan had seen snow many times before, but freshly fallen snow never failed to leave her awestruck. There was just something so magical about a pristine white blanket, untouched and unmarred by anything. 

She’d woken up before either of her boys and used the moment of peace to do a quick sketch of her view. It was all beautiful; the trees splashed with snow, the dark slashes of crows flying overhead, and the icicles glittering in the morning light. 

She was still curled at the window when Adolin shuffled out of their room, her sketchbook open on her lap even though she was no longer sketching. Adolin yawned, his unusual hair a ruffled mess and the clothes he wore to bed rumpled and askew. 

“Hey, babe.” He smiled when he saw her, pausing just long enough to brush a kiss over her hair and glance out the window at the snow before he continued on to the kitchen. She murmured a quiet hello, watching him rummage through the cabinets and mutter to himself until he found what he was looking for.

Adolin considered himself a bit of a coffee connoisseur, only buying ethically sourced whole beans from the fancy stores. One time he went on a tirade about how preground lost all the flavor, and that they would be better off just drinking hot dirt water. Shallan had laughed, Kaladin had stared him straight in the eyes and grabbed a tub of Folger’s off the shelf.

Adolin had thrown his arms in the air and left in a huff.

"Want some coffee?" His question drew her out of her memory and a soft smile curled her lips. 

“That would be lovely.” 

He flashed one of his grins that she loved so much and started work on the coffee. The soft whir of the grinder and the delicious aroma of coffee beans began to fill the room. Adolin sang to himself as he worked, his voice low and soothing, and the mixture of scents and sounds began to lull Shallan into a light doze. 

She jerked awake when the hand touched her shoulder, her sketchbook sliding from her lap to thump to the floor.

“Sorry,” Adolin said with a laugh. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

He was holding a steaming mug of coffee in one hand and she accepted it with gratitude. He bent to pick up her sketchbook, flipping it closed without looking at the drawings, and set it on the table near her. Then he brushed a kiss to her cheek and headed back into the kitchen to grab his own mug. 

“I want to go outside today,” she announced, sipping her coffee and nearly groaning. Although Adolin might be more passionate about coffee than she felt was necessary, she had to agree that the fresh ground beans were  _ far _ superior. 

“And do what?” Adolin joined her at the window, leaning with his butt against the sill and his back to the view. 

She shrugged, cupping the mug between her hands, enjoying the warmth. “I don’t know.” 

He chuckled, and opened his mouth to respond when a door opening had them both pausing and glancing down the hall.

Kaladin came out of his room, looking far more put together than Adolin did this early. His hair was pulled back into a loose knot, and he was already dressed in a pair of jeans and a navy blue sweater. He glanced at Adolin’s disheveled appearance with an arched brow, but said nothing. He didn’t need to.

Adolin huffed and stalked towards the room, pausing just long enough to set his coffee on the counter with a glare directed in Kaladin’s direction. The sound of him rummaging through the drawers echoed back to them and Kaladin grinned. 

“Good morning, Shallan,” he murmured, pressing his own greeting kiss to her temple before heading into the kitchen himself. He started making his own coffee, the smell not nearly as tantalizing as Adolin’s, and by the time he had a mug in his hand Adolin was back and fully dressed. 

He’d gone for black skinny jeans paired with a button up patterned shirt with a soft blue cardigan on top. He eyed Kaladin as he grabbed his coffee, clearly expecting something to be wrong with it, but Kaladin just raised his own mug in a cheer.

“Morning, Adolin.” He flashed a bright grin and Adolin muttered his greeting, returning to his spot beside Shallan. She shook her head, sipping more of her coffee as she stared out the window.

“I was just telling Adolin that I want to go outside today.”

Kaladin arched a brow and glanced out the kitchen window. “Do you even have snow shoes?”

“Well, no. But I figured I could just borrow a pair of your boots! I’m wearing thick socks anyways.” 

“Last time you borrowed something from me I didn’t get it back for months.” 

She rolled her eyes. “That was because it was a sweater and it was comfortable. I don’t expect your shoes to be flattering. You’ll get them back by the end of the day, I promise.” 

“I could go buy you a pair of boots,” Adolin offered, and Shallan shook her head.

“We don’t get enough snow here to bother, but thank you for offering.” She patted his arm and glanced back at Kaladin. “Kaladin’s boots will be fine.” She finished the rest of her coffee in one gulp and rose to her feet.

“I don’t remember agreeing to this,” Kaladin said, but Shallan just raised her hand and headed into his room. 

She could hear the quiet murmuring of conversation as Adolin and Kaladin probably bonded over how demanding she was. She grinned at the thought. They liked to act like enemies, bickering and fighting about the smallest things, but she knew they liked each other. She was there during movie nights. Adolin was a cuddler. 

She found the boots with ease and returned to the main room. Kaladin was just finishing up washing his mug, her’s was already drying on the rack, and Adolin had claimed the seat she’d previously been sitting in. 

“Found a pair!” She waved the boots in the air and Kaladin rolled his eyes, drying his hands off on a towel. 

“You’d better return those by the end of the day.”

“I promised, didn’t I?” 

She settled on a chair to start tugging the boots on. They were too big, but the thick socks she’d put on this morning when she realized it had snowed did their best to fill the empty space. She was just finishing up tying the second one when Kaladin joined her, boots already on his feet. 

“So, what are we doing outside?”

She heard Adolin washing his mug in the kitchen and glanced at Kaladin with a shrug. “Enjoying the snow?” 

Adolin chuckled as he joined them, grabbing his own boots from next to the door. Once they were all properly bundled up in coats and scarves Shallan threw open the door, grinning at the bright snow. 

She practically pranced out into it, enjoying the way her feet kicked up flurries and left tracks in their wake. Her boys followed at a slower pace, the same soft smile mirrored on both their faces as they watched her.

Love filled her, warming her from the inside until she was sure the snow around her would melt. She couldn’t believe she was so lucky to get not just one amazing boyfriend, but two. She grinned and spun about, kicking up snow and laughing when Adolin flinched back from it. Kaladin just shook the snow from his shoulders with an eye roll.

“If you’re just going to prance about the snow then I’m going back inside. It’s cold.” He turned to do just that, but Shallan surged forward, grabbing his wrist to stop him.

“No! C’mon, we can build a snowman.” He didn’t look enthused by the idea, but he let her tug him further into the yard, Adolin following behind them with a laugh. 

It didn’t take long for Kaladin and Adolin to take over the building. In fact they each started building their own snowmen, trying to one up the other. Shallan stood back and watched them, an amused smile teasing her lips as they each tried to recreate her likeness with snow.

If she had to pick a winner she’d probably choose Kaladin’s. His lump of snow at least looked vaguely human. She was pretty sure Adolin was actually making a snow godzilla.

She wandered around the yard as they worked on their sculptures, pausing to take memories of the frost covered leaves and animal tracks in the snow. The world was quiet around her, muted by the snow and cold. She could hear Kaladin and Adolin behind her, and a few birds chirped in the bushes by the road, but aside from that it as quiet. It seemed she was the only one who wanted to be in the snow today. 

A clump of snow fell off a nearby branch, thumping to the ground and giving Shallan an idea. She glanced over her shoulder at Kaladin and Adolin, they were still distracted by their competition, their snowmen looking less and less human as they added more to them. Once she was sure they weren’t paying attention she scooped up enough snow for two balls, patting them down until she was sure they would stay together long enough to hit their targets. 

Then she stood and, after another quick check to make sure they were still distracted, she threw her snowballs. 

She quietly thanked Kaladin for teaching her how to aim her throws, grinning when not just one, but both of them hit their mark.

Kaladin leapt to his feet first, whirling to face Adolin with fire in his eyes and a scowl on his face. She’d managed to hit him square in the back, right between the shoulder blades. It had been a good throw, one she was proud of. 

Adolin leapt to his feet too, shaking snow out of his hair as he went. She’d hit his shoulder, the snowball exploding to cover his neck and head in frozen droplets. He frowned at Kaladin, his hands on his hips, and snarled something. 

Shallan watched them both, a smile teasing the corners of her mouth as she clasped her hands behind her back and approached them. 

“You’re going down!” Adolin shouted, scooping up snow as he did. 

“Don’t start something you won’t be able to finish!” Kaladin replied, grabbing his own snow. 

They ducked behind their snowmen and Shallan paused a few feet away, her brows aching towards her hairline. She wasn’t surprised that they immediately turned on each other, but she was amused that neither of them had even looked in her direction. She’d been prepared to plead innocence, but it seemed that wasn’t necessary. 

A stray snowball whizzed past her ear and she laughed, sliding a few steps back until she was safely out of range. Then she settled into the snow to watch the show.

It was an impressive battle. The snow-godzilla lost its head, and Kaladin ended up taking a snowball in the face. Adolin managed to keep his face protected, but in the process he slipped and fell on his ass, coating his entire back in snow. A few balls flew a little too close to Shallan, but she just laughed and scooted out of the way. 

She wasn’t sure how long they fought for, and she had the feeling they would never stop, but her butt had begun to go numb and her fingers were begging for a warm mug. She rose to her feet, dusting the snow off her pants and staring at her boys. They were absolutely coated in snow, looking more like snowmen than their creations, and yet neither of them gave up. She knew neither of them would until their fingers were falling off from frostbite, but that’s what she was here for.

Shallan walked between them and the snowballs stopped immediately. Adolin dropped his to the ground with a thud but Kaladin held on to his, eyeing Adolin with mistrust. 

“Boys,” Shallan said, glancing between them with a soft smile. “You’ve both fought valiantly, but my butt is numb and I think we can all agree there is never going to be a winner.” 

“I was clearly-”

“I was winning-”

They both started, stopping to glare at the other. 

“Yes, yes. You were  _ both _ winning.” She smiled at them and held a hand out to each of them. “Now, do you want to continue this fight, or would you like to come inside and have some hot cocoa with me?”

She could see them debating, and for a moment she thought they really might make her go inside alone. Then they both stepped forward and took her hands, and even through the gloves she could feel how cold their fingers were. 

She felt a little bad for starting the snowball war with the knowledge that there would never be a winner, and she thought about admitting that she’d thrown the first snowball. But then they were inside and Kaladin was pushing her down on the couch and Adolin was in the kitchen making cocoa, and then they were all on the couch together, a blanket thrown over their laps and cocoa in their hands, and she decided it was better left a secret.


End file.
